Snatchin' Moments
by WinchesterPhantom
Summary: Living together for a year, camping out, and catching mudbloods makes them somewhat of a family. Come and snatch a moment with them. A Snatchers fanfic.
1. Family

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter - I know, really random but hey - such is life.

**Author's Note:** A bunch of random oneshots and drabbles about the Snatchers and how they interact. Hope you enjoy. None of them are in order as I'm just writing them as inspiration strikes me.

**Snatchin' Moments**

**Family**

They all have their own families. They all have a last name that connects them to the past and into the future. These connections are made through blood, love, and sex. It gives them status in the Magical World, marks them for who they are: pureblood or halfblood. These families are different to their family however.

Their family is not made from blood. They've all been pulled from different places, found themselves together and worked together: sweat, pain, fights and dirt. They catch mudbloods, collect bounties, drink together, eat together, tease each other and sleep in the same tent – or rather three sleep in one tent and the other three in the other.

Their bond is not from blood but from their situation.

Scabior considers it the most interesting kind of family he's belonged to – and he's belonged to his own, to the Yaxleys and to his love. They aren't all buddy buddy – there are notable tensions between them, and he reckons when this is all over he will most likely lose contact with them – some out of active choice and others due to way the world works.

Still despite that foreknowledge while they camp in the wild they are family.

Griffin is the cool older brother. The man matches Scabiors own depravity and often acts as the bridge between Scabior's orders and making the younger ones follow them with his slightly dumb exterior which hides the fact he used to be a curse breaker for Gringotts. He's a second in command in a way. He's the one Scabior will talk to – being old dorm mates back at Hogwarts makes all the difference – about anything and vice versa.

Dion is the mother-hen which Scabior links to the fact he's the cook. He's acts like a gruff uncaring bastard but he's always making sure they all eat properly, are all getting enough sleep, and aren't getting infected from whatever the forest throws at them.

Mikael, little Micke, is the little brother. Being the youngest he's the most naive despite the fact he's been running from the Swedish Aurors since he left school. They all take it upon themselves to make sure he's alright even if they don't admit it. Mikael's got to stay safe in their eyes because he's really only a kid despite the fact he could probably out duel half the Dark Lord's inner circle if pushed.

King is the sullen middle-child. He's the teenager in the way he flirts with every girl they snatch, but with the way he sits by himself and writes potions concoctions in his journal. His mood swings are the worst in the group. Despite that he's a bit of a genius and Scabior has always wondered why a trainee Healer would give that up and come and live in the woods – he suspects Yaxley has something to do with it.

And that brings him to Yaxley. He's not with them when they camp but their main contact in the Ministry and the reason why their team of Snatchers is so different to the other groups. He's like a grandfather in that sense – the Godfather.

Oh and Greyback – that family member you have to invite to Christmas lunch though nobody really wants him there. With him there are also they random strays they pick up every now and then to increase numbers but never really stick around.

Within themselves they will fight each other tooth and nail – or rather Mikael will go toe to toe with Greyback at every opportunity because he sees the werewolf's first name, Fenrir, an insult to his beliefs and like a little brother annoying his big brother he is relentless – though Greyback is more like the unwanted Uncle that they have to invite along most of the time.

And he and Greyback always butt heads, fighting for control as the Head of the Family. They're both alpha-males, both trying to fill the father role and both never backing down. It's come to the point where even King and Mikael ask them not to fight in front of the kids much to their frustration. Fortunately Scabior mostly wins because he was _technically_ in charge from the start and he is better liked by everyone else.

But on the outside they put up an united front as they hunt down mudbloods, each falling into their place with ease and protecting each other from stray hexes and curses like a family should.

_**Fin**_

**

* * *

Thoughts are very much appreciated :) Thanks for reading regardless though.**


	2. Spoils

**Author's Note:** Felt a tad unsure with this one I have to admit. Also thanks to all those who put this on alerts, favourited and reviewed (_BittersweetWhispers1_ and _Pure and utter vengeance _- thanks kids). Its nice to know people are reading :)

Hope you enjoy - hasn't been beta'd.

**Snatchin' Moments**

**Spoils**

They've just caught two mudbloods. Some very pretty mudbloods at that, Scabior notes as he walks around them, looking at their wide and fearful eyes. They're all tied up, sweaty and they look like they haven't eaten in a few days. They are young – only just out of Hogwarts.

Getting their names was simple enough. After they had caught them, he'd asked them their names. They lied. He threatened them with Greyback who leered just at the right moment. One broke down in sobs, the other threatening to hex their balls off.

That made his day actually because that meant he got to bring out Mikael. Little Micke was their team's secret weapon. Scabior could see the way the girls looked at Mikael that they were trying to appeal to the fact he was like them, he was their age. He looked unthreatening despite the black smeared around his eyes, because of his soft features, short light brown hair and baby blue eyes.

Of course what they didn't know was that the kid had one hell of a creative side when it came to interrogation. And now that he's standing by Scabior's side there is a glint in his eye, as if he now has the world at his fingertips

"Ladies," he'd said, "This is Micke," he gestured to the Swedish wizard, "Micke is going to curse you if you don't tell me what they call you – understand?"

"Crucio us and our fathers – who work at the Ministry – will hear about this," said little Miss I'll-hex-your-balls-off.

Scabior rolled his eyes – the amount of times he's heard 'my father' is getting tiresome.

The other girl looked very tempted to just give it all up, and Scabior likes the fact this one can see Mikael for the threat he is. But she keeps silent, not wanting to speak.

"Crucio?" chuckled Mikael on cue and then he started speaking in German, which sounded harsher and more brutal than the kid's native tongue. He spoke in a low voice, tongue flicking out to lick his lips like he was going to eat them. Scabior had no fucking clue what the kid was saying and by their guests expressions neither did they. And that freaked them out.

Mikael finished and glanced at Scabior. He gave a quick nod as if he did know what Mikael had said and smiled, careful to let the girls see.

The girls didn't last long and after getting their names he decided they could wait before they took them back to the Ministry.

He twirls one of their wands in his hand, smiling at them. One shudders in disgust and hiss grin widens. Oh he loves those ones. They are the most fun. Still, it isn't his turn. Despite the fact he's the top of the food chain he does understand he can't control these blokes with just his charming character but with little rewards. A touch here, a kiss there – it works well and he makes sure that is all they do – anything more and he personally takes care of it – Greyback learnt that very quickly. He figures if they do lose this war than he doesn't want rape on their list of crimes.

If they want actual sex they can do it on their own time.

He looks over at Dion who is thumbing through a cookbook.

"Dion, watch 'em," he orders.

The cook grumbles and puts down his book, wand appearing.

Scabior walks over to the rest of his team who is sitting by the fire. He glances back at the girls and looks at Mikael.

"Mikael, want some?"

The young man looks over and Scabior knows he wants to say yes.

He says no. He always does. Scabior wonders if it because Mikael is awkward about flirting with someone he just tortured or if he's actually gay (that he doubts if those little looks he gives girls are anything to judge by) or just because he's a bit shy. He figures it's the first option with a touch of the last.

King however is more than happy, and to spite Greyback he tells Griffin he can join in. He knows King won't do anything but flirt because he's just a flirt – all talk – and has some sense of morals. Griffin actually doesn't want to because in his belief 'they're fucking schoolgirls, Scabior' and if he's going to do anything it'll be with an older woman.

Scabior completely understands that.

Dion screwed up on their last snatch so he's on probation in Scabior's books and gets nothing.

Still to spite Greyback he says the scared one is to remain untouched – he feels somewhat sorry for her. Why he isn't sure but he supposes his humanity does still exist. But King can have little Miss I'll-hex-your-balls-off.

Greyback just glares at him and he smiles ever so sweetly back.

**_Fin_**

**

* * *

Thoughts are very much appreciated :) Thanks for reading regardless though.**


	3. Sharing

**Author's Notes:** I'm on a roll it seems - hope you enjoy this little piece. Hasn't been beta'd. Thanks again to those who have fave'd, alertered and reviewed :) If you have any suggestions or a one word prompt you are more than welcome to suggest them - I may not listen to them but I may very well - who knows.

**Snatchin' Moments**

**Sharing**

Scabior was tired. He wanted nothing more to take a long shower and fall asleep. And by that he meant a hot shower and sleep in something more comfortable than the crappy camp beds they slept in night after night.

Which was what he was going to experience tonight.

To reward his team of a mostly successful first month of snatching he decided they could all stay at a pub for the night – have a bit of free time. They ordered lots of firewhiskey and sat around the table, swapping tales, the warm air and clean surroundings brightening their moods. Then they had slowly peeled off either to bed or to the bar. King had gone to play some dart game, Mikael had gone to bed after several minutes of sitting in silence, Dion was talking to the bar owner about business, Greyback had also gone to his room – snarling at any patrons in his way.

Scabior had stayed at their table and was quickly joined by a off duty barmaid called Lucci – who clearly wanted to get laid which was something Scabior would normally grant if not for the fact he was practically dead on his feet and to help out Griffin, who could barely afford to buy his own firewhiskey, he'd agreed to share a room with him so bringing back company just felt like bad form.

He knew he would regret it tomorrow but he said goodbye to Lucci – and her friends who had joined after a nice long chat when he realised it was nearly midnight. He went up to his room, ducking his head as he went up the spiral staircase and strolled down the small hallways. He reached his room to find it locked and noises coming from within: heavy breathing, giggles, a moan. He froze.

_Bastard._

Then again he hadn't said Griffin couldn't. So there was no point in him getting angry. He'd just go in there tell Griffin to stop so he could sleep. No harm done. It wasn't like he hadn't walked on Griffin in the past doing strange and weird things. He pulled out his wand the door clicked open, walked in and opened his mouth and closed it again.

_Bastard._

"Wot the feck are you doing in my bed?"

Griffin glanced up from between his partner's legs. "What does it look like?"

Scabior was not amused. And neither was the woman who was pulling the sheet up over her naked form and glaring at Scabior and Griffin.

"My bed broke," shrugged Griffin.

"How did your –" he looked at the bed and he shook his head, "I won't even ask – why 'ave _you_ felt the need to smear all ya semen where I'm gonna sleep, ya berk?"

"Didn't really think about it to be honest," said Griffin, "though if it makes you feel any better you can have her after,"

The woman made to slap Griffin but he quick as lightening grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Now, don't do that," he said to her, before looking back at Scabior, "Well?"

"I don't take your seconds, mate," said Scabior, though at the sight of her – and she was a pretty little thing – in that sheet, her fierce eyes his cock twitched.

"You sure?"

"I am here you know," she huffed which they both ignored.

He ran his tongue over his teeth – considering, imagining and ultimately deciding he was not going to have Griffin's seconds. "Yeah, I'm sure." And promptly turned around to leave.

"Where you going to sleep?" hollered Griffin.

"Kick King off his bed," he said as if it was obvious.

"Sweet dreams," chuckled Griffin.

Scabior locked the door behind him and went to find King's room.

_**Fin**_

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading - thoughts/comments are appreciated.


End file.
